Love beyond Death
by 1sOng-1 sHoT
Summary: Takes place after my other story, from a Lips of an Angel...Naruto and Sakura gets married and war goes to the land of genies, the land where Naruto and Sakura both grew up in....Naruto is needed in the war... Read and Review! NARUSAKU..
1. Prolouge thingy

**1sOng-1sHoT: I made a real sequel beacause I was getting a head ache from my friends...**

**If you want some background, I suggest you read from a Lips of an Angel... **

**Sakura: 1s1s does not own Naruto **

* * *

After Sakura and Naruto had their little stop over at the hotel near the air port, they headed to South California which was just around a 5 hour drive... 

Since Naruto and Sakura had some savings of their own, they bought a car not too luxurios but not too cheap...

"Sakura, it is best if you just sleep because it is a good 5 hour drive until we reach my uncle's place" Naruto said when they headed for South California

"Naruto... Just wake me up if you are tired so I can drive..." Sakura said sleepily

" Shshsh..." Naruto whispered carressing her face softly

I must be the luckiest man in the world to be loved by her... Naruto thought as they dorve

"Sakura, Sakura wake up we're here..." Naruto soft, deep voice woke Sakura up

"Ha? Oh, Naruto---" Sakura was cut off by the scenario in front of her, a mansion looking proud surrounded with flowers blooming all over

"Naruto! Good I was expecting you!" Jaraiya, Naruto's uncle said when he saw Naruto and Sakura inside his estate

" Uncle, This is Sakura um... She is the daughter of Cheif Haruno..." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Ah so she's a genie? Good I didn't want you to marry a normal person!" Jaraiya whispered so only the two of them could hear

" Jaraiya-sama we are not yet married!"Naruto shouted

But I hope some day we will be... Sakura and Naruto thought at the same time

"Sir the guests rooms are ready" The butler said to Jaraiya

"Okay, Jefferey, Show them their rooms" Jaraiya signaled them to follow Jefferey

"Your real name is Jefferey?" Naruto asked

"My real name is Jefferey Freddy " Jefferey said

"Don't you think your name is girlish?" Sakura asked

"No... Well actually Yes but I have gotten used to it so I'm okay with it."Jefferey replied

* * *

"This is our room?" Naruto asked 

"No this is your private living room, the door to the left is your bathroom and the door to the right is the bedroom."

"Naruto I knew you were rich but not this rich..." Sakura murttered

"I didn't even now the old pervert was rich..." Naruto whispered to Sakura

"Jefferey!" Jaraiya shouted from downstairs

"See you later Sir, Madam" Jefferey bid them goodbye

"Oh My God!" Sakura shouted when she saw their bedroom

"The bed looks comfy doesn't it?" Naruto said

"Shut up Naruto... I mean look at the room it is like for royalty!" Sakura said in awe

"But madam you are royalty." Naruto said

"Haha very funny Naruto. I'll go take a shower and please, do not interrupt me." Sakura said

"I'll be busy unpacking you know" Naruto answered

"Naruto I'll take a little walk." Sakura said after taking a good refreshing bath

"Where?"

"Near the garden... Bye!" Sakura gave Naruto a chaste kiss on the lips

"Jefferey, Where is Jaraiya-sama?" Naruto asked

"He is in the library sir" Jefferey said

"And where is the library?" Naruto asked

"The door to the left sir, now if you may excuse me I have some unfinished business" Jefferey said

"Oh sure go ahead... "

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter!"

"Hey, Jaraiya-sama"Naruto said taking a seat

"Formalities suck doesn't it Naruto? Just call me Jaraiya." Jaraiya said

"Whatever... Jaraiya you know a place with diamonds?" Naruto asked

"1st class?"

"I got money... Why not?" Naruto said

"Don't you want to tell your father about this?" Jaraiya questioned knowing the father of Naruto always wanted to be informed if it was about Naruto.

"He doesn't need to know... I'm planning for a civil wedding not those el grande celebrations..."

"You want to have a honeymoon?"

"I was thinking in France... Paris, you know those city of love things..." Naruto said

"I bet you two won't go out much beacause you would be too busy making love." Jaraiya stated

"You are such a pervert no wonder why you don't have a wife"

"Hey! I never wanted to be married you know..." Jaraiya flinched at the thought of getting married

"When can we go to the jewelry store?" Naruto asked

"Why not now? Let's just tell her.. um..." Jaraiya thought hard on what to say to Sakura...

" You have an appointement with a client" Naruto snickered

* * *

"Welcome Sir how may I help you?" A clerk said when they entered the jewelry shop 

"Do you have green diamonds? Or pink diamonds?" Narut asked

" We just got one this morning from the ever famous jewelry maker in Paris. Would you like to see it?" the clerk asked

"Yes"

The clerk too something from the vault and showed it to Naruto and Jaraiya.

"No wonder it's locked in a vault... The thing makes golden rings look like garbage!"Jaraiya exclaimed

"How much?" Naruto said looking at the ring...

It had a pink diamond at the center and a green diamond circling the pink one and inside the ring was pure white gold waiting to be carved for a message

"Depends if you want to have something writter inside" the clerk replied

"How about My Angel..." Naruto said

The clerk got the price list and calculated it...

"How about 150thousand dollars?"the clerk said "The pink diamond was the hardest to find and the green diamond was hard to fit..."

"We'll buy it. Do you accept check?" Jaraiya said getting a checkbook

"Yes sir."

"Naruto I know Sakura is important to you and I know you couldn't afford it so think of it as a wedding present." Jaraiya whispered

"Jaraiya thanks a lot! I'll repay you some how..." Naruto said thanking Jaraiya as much as he could

"You know my company doesn't have a vice-president yet.."

"Uncle, first you let me stay in your place then you buy me something so expensive then you give the second to the highest rank? What did I do to deserve all this?"

"I always treated you like a child of my own Nauto, at least someone will mourn for me when I die... When I die you can have the house!" Jaraiya said

* * *

" It took you guys long enough!" Sakura said when they stepped out of the car 

"It was't easy woman" Naruto said kissing her on the cheek

"Jefferey, is dinner ready I'm hungry!" Jaraiya asked

"Yes sir, dinner shall be served" Jefferey said

AFTER DINNER

"Naruto, Sakura I'll go to my room just call me if you need me." Jaraiya said

" Hey Sakura, was the garden nice?" Naruto asked

"Yeah! At the back there is a swimming pool and a jacuzzi surrounded by all sorts of plants!" Sakura exclaimed

"I'll try the jacuzzi..." Naruto said heading to their room

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked

"To get myself a pair of trunks and to get you a bikini!" Naruto said

* * *

"The jacuzzi feel so nice Naruto..." Sakura said as she cuddled Naruto 

"It feels better because you're here." Naruto said getting nervous

"Sakura...

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon

Will you marry me?" Naruto questioned after saying his speech (AN: I don't own that speech thing... those are lyrics to** Beautiful Soul **by _Jessie Mcartney_)

"Oh My... Naruto... YES! Where did you get the ring... It's so beautiful! It's priceless! How could you afford it?"

" You're more priceless... and for the price let's just say... zero." Naruto said giving her their fisrt kiss as an engaged couple

* * *

**1sOng-1sHoT: What do you think? Tell me what you think! I'll have the next chapter if there are at least 2 reviews...**

**Sakura: I love that song! **

**Naruto: I rule! Bwahahaha**

**Sakura: Idiot... Pls review!**


	2. War and Marriage coming!

**1sOng-1sHoT: Yay! 2 reviews in less than an hour! LOL**

**Sakura: S-1s does not own Naruto**

**Naruto: But I own Sakura**

**Sakura: Shut up you Idiot**

* * *

RECAP 

Will you marry me?" Naruto questioned after saying his speech...

"Oh My... Naruto... YES! Where did you get the ring... It's so beautiful! It's priceless! How could you afford it?"

" You're more priceless... and for the price let's just say... zero." Naruto said giving her their first kiss as an engaged couple

* * *

RING RING 

"Hello?" Sakura answered her phone

"Sooo? What happened?" Sakura could hear Hinata and her over excited voice

" Soo? You, my dear broke our moment!" Sakura giggled

"Sooo? Are you engaged yet?" Hinata asked

"Were'NT you listening to me? YES we are ENGAGED! And you broke our moment! You idiot!" Sakura shouted exclaimed

"Ouch! But anyways,...I'm so proud of you! But I don't want to be an aunt yet! I still need to save to buy blablahblah" Hinata blabbed about babies being troublesome

"Hinata can you shut up for a moment?... We are using protection and can you call tomorrow?" Sakura hung up on Hinata figuring that she would not shut up

"Who was that?" Naruto asked when Sakura joined him in the jacuzzi

"Hinata... Naruto I'm sleepy." Sakura said with yawn

"Kay... Kay" Naruto carried Sakura bridal style to their room in order to get a good night's rest...

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

"Breakfast is ready!" Naruto heard Jefferey announce

"Sakura, Sakura wake up...breakfast is ready" Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear

"Nghh... Naruto kapoy... " Sakura mumbled

"Naruto! Naruto Come here you idiot!" Sakura screamed when Naruto tickled her and ran downstairs

"I'll get you for that " Sakura said tickling Naruto.

"AHEM... I didn't know there were children in this house!" Jaraiya exclaimed

"There are no children... well not yet!" Naruto said sheepishly

"Naruto!" Sakura said blushing

"Peace!..." Naruto said waving a peace sign at Sakura

AFTER BREAKFAST

"Naruto can I talk to you alone?" Jaraiya said

"What about Jaraiya?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, We need to talk in private... Follow me"

SOMEWHERE PRIVATE

"Naruto, I suggest you and Sakura hurry up the wedding. The war is coming..." Jaraiya whispered

"What war?" Naruto asked

"In the land of Genies, Our land Naruto, After all you are the son of our chieftain..." Jaraiya said

" I thought I had to sacrifice my Genie life! I thought by sacrificing my life, I would'NT go back to that hell hole! "

"You did but in time of need it will go back to you... Even I thought I got rid of my life in that place..."

"When is the war?" Naruto asked

" Within...um... The least is 3 months, but in 5 months you need to be back to the land of Genies"

"What about Sakura? Can I tell her?Doesn't she deserve to know? "

"Yes but sadly No. Her father does not want her to know anything about this war..."

"Fine" Naruto whispered threatening to shed a tear...

* * *

"Sakura, I was thinking... What kind of wedding do you want to have?" Naruto asked 

"Well... Let's just have a civil wedding..."

"I was thinking, that within this week we could get married." Naruto suggested

"Why the rush Naruto?" Sakura questioned

"So that our honey moon would be earlier..."

"Ha ha very funny... I was thinking of a simple white outfit."

"So white is the motif of our wedding?" Naruto asked

"I'll call Hinata... Since today is Wednesday."

"We'll get married on Friday!"

" We'll get married onthe same day as your birthday?" Sakura asked

" So?"

"Alright. It's settled this Friday we'll get married, Tomorrow we won't see each other. Kay?" Sakura said

"Deal!"

* * *

RING RING 

"Hello?" a familar voice answered

"Hey Hinata, guess what?"

"You forgot to use protection and had a child..."

"Hphft... No, Me and Naruto are going to get married this Friday!"

"But... The preparations?"

"Chill. We won't have anything big... It's a civil wedding and we only need a few witnesses, so you in?"

"Of course! Sakura meet me at the mall in 30 minutes, We gotta go shopping girl!" Hinata squealed

"Alright!"

* * *

"Jaraiya... This Friday... Me and Sakura are going to get married!" Naruto shouted 

"And the wedding rings?"

"I was thinking... white gold. What do you think?"

"White gold is a good color..."

"Why the voice?" Naruto asked sensing Jariya's sadness

"Your father... is in critical condition"

"Why? I thought the war isn't until 3 months?"Naruto whispered, feeling a burst of anger, sadness, etc

"He was helping the other island, Sakura's father and him were best of friends. It seems that Sakura's land got invaded so your father helped them..."

"And when will you go?"

"I need to be there this Saturday in place of your father."

"How can you get there?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, Follow me." Jaraiya signaled Naruto to follow him to his bedroom

"See that mirror?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Concentrate on the mirror hard enough and you can see something blue, Once you see the blueish color step inside." Jaraiya explained

" When will I be needed?" Naruto asked again

"I'll call when we need you, remember Naruto, Not a word to Sakura about this." Jaraiya said in a stern voice

"Yes sir..." Naruto saluted

"Very funny Naruto..."

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura over here!" Hinata waved at Sakura 

"Pant...Pant... So where is our first stop?" Sakura asked when she finnaly got to breath

"First, We'll go to the coffee shop that just opened. Then we'll buy a dress. Then--"

"Kay. Let's stick with the first two plans." Sakura said silencing Hinata

"Alright. So when do you plan to have kids?" Hinata asked

"I don't know..."

"You, my dear are such a kill joy... Do you know that?" Hinata said in frustration

"I'm honored to receive such a nice compliment... Ugh"Sakura rolled her eyes over and over again to irritate Hinata

"Finally the Coffee Shop! I'll have one mocha Java chip and a slice of your finest chocolate cake!" Hinata practically screamed to the waiter's face

"I'll just have an ice cold latte and a scoop of pistachio." Sakura giggled at Hinata's sudden outburst

"Is that all madams?" The waiter asked, clearly afraid of Hinata

"Yes."Sakura said

They both ate their food and paid, drinking their unfinished drinks along the way

"Is your tantrum finished?" Sakura asked

"You know, that waiter was kind of cute."

"Too bad he's afraid of you." Sakura teased

"Shut up--- Oh my God!" Hinata said when she saw the display on one of the designer shops

"It's nice isn't it?"Sakura said leaning on the wall while dinking her latte

"I'm sure it will look good on you, come on!" Hinata grabbed Sakura by the wrist and ran inside

"Try it!" Hinata squeled

"Fine."

The dress was simple. It was white with some design at the bottom. It was knee length for Sakura since her height was around 5'8...

And it had a matching belt with dangling silver earings along with a small purse... (I'm not much of a fashion freak so sorry!)

"Sakura it looks perfect!" Hinata exclaimed

"Yeah and I think the price is--"

"I already paid for it!" Hinata said shushing her

"Hinata! I couldn't accept a gift like this!"

"Already done."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**If you actually like this story, pls review...**

**If you hate, then tell me.. I don't really care about flames for my story**

**Bwahahaha**


	3. Wedding done War up ahead

**1sOng-1sHoT: **

**Do you like the title? If you have any suggestions I'll welcome that... **

**Flames are very much welcome- I don't care... really**

**Naruto: 1s-1s does not own Naruto**

**Jaraiya: Booo! I'm out of the story!**

**Naruto: So? No one really cares you know!**

**Jaraiya: Waaa! Mama!**

**Sakura: argh... On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

RECAP

"Sakura it looks perfect!" Hinata exclaimed

"Yeah and I think the price is--"

"I already paid for it!" Hinata said shushing her

"Hinata! I couldn't accept a gift like this!"

"Already done."

* * *

"You know, Hinata, I really owe you one... I mean this dress isn't what you call cheap and--" Sakura babbled on and on like a machine gun

"Sakura, your starting to give me a headache. Just think of me as a good friend." Hinata said massaging her her head

RING RING

"Hello?" Sakura answered her phone

"Sakura, where are you?" Naruto asked

"On the way home why?"

" Me and Jaraiya are going to fix our wedding."

"What?"

"Me and Jaraiya are going to see the judge who will marry us."

"Ok. Will you take long?" Sakura asked

"Don't know. Bye." Naruto hung up...

"Who was that?" Hinata asked when Sakura placed her phone in her purse

"Naruto. He and his uncle will go to the judge who will wed me and Naruto" Sakura said

"Need company?" Hinata offered

"Sure."

AFTER 3 HOURS of... talking, sun bathing, swimming, watching horror films...

"Sakura? Sakura we're home!" Naruto's voice echoed

"We're in the kitchen Naruto!" Hinata replied

"Hinata? Hey it's good to see you! Mmm the stuff you two are cooking smells great!" Naruto said entering the kitchen

"So? What happened?" Sakura asked embracing Naruto in a bear hug

" Well, our wedding will be held at the backyard... around 10 in the morning."

RING RING

"Hello? Oh, ok I'll be right there." Hinata said to the person calling her

"Sorry guys, go to go!" Hinata said giving Sakura a hug

"Hinata be here on Friday!" Sakura shouted

"Wouldn't miss it for my life!"

Wedding Day...

"You look gorgeous M'Lady." Naruto said hooking his arm with Sakura

"AHEM.. We shall start the ceremony?" the judge said

"Naruto do you take this lovely lady over her to be your wife?"

"Hell I do!" Naruto said grinning

"... Sakura do you take this... man... as your wedded husband?"

"I do." Sakura said elbowing Naruto in the ribs

"For better and for worse, In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer... Till death do us part." Sakura and Naruto read their vows

"You may kiss the bride."The judge said.

As soon as Sakura and Naruto's wedding was over, Hinata accidentally pushed the newly weds into the swimming pool

"HI-NATA!" Sakura shouted

They had a great time... lots of dances, wine, etc...

The next Day

"Naruto I must go now." Jaraiya said

"Uncle, call me when you need me alright?" Naruto said

"Don't tell your wife about the war. Tell her that I went to an important business trip.. okay?"

"I know uncle, goodbye." Naruto hugged Jaraiya goodbye

* * *

It was a month after Sakura and Naruto's wedding and still no news from Jaraiya... Naruto became busy with Jaraiya's business and things were going fine until... 

"Sir Naruto, I have bad news!"Jefferey their butler said when Naruto entered the house

"What is it Jefferey?" Naruto was having a head ache and it seemed to be getting worse every second

" Follow me sir." Jefferey said

"You go in by yourself sire, I have things to prepare." Jefferey said when they reached thier destination.

* * *

"Uncle! You are here! Is the war over?" Naruto said rushing to Jaraiya when he opened the door

"Naruto... Your time is up, We have to go... A lot died, we need you now." Jaraiya said not looking at Naruto

Well... to say the least Naruto was shocked. He knew sooner or later he needed to go back but he didn't expect soo soon

"What about Sakura? What will I tell her? Can I ever see her again? What if we have a baby?" Naruto babbled

"She's asleep. You can't tell her... Just leave her a letter Ok? Jefferey shall report to us if there is anything important." Jaraiya took out a ciggarete

"Fine. What time do we leave?" Naruto whispered holding back the tears

"Since it's now 10 in the evening, we live midnight." Jaraiya whispered back

Naruto ran to their bedroom and wrote:

_**Sakura,**_

_**Theres so many things I want to say  
That I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone**_

_**But.. I'm sorry... You see...**_

_**Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I dont wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone... and you know that, I need you but this is something I must do with out you... **_

I'll be that man who will fight for your honor  
Ill be the hero youre dreaming of  
You'll live forever in my heart...  
You keep me standing tall  
You help me through it all  
I'm always strong when youre beside me 

_**But in war, I can't let you die... I'm sorry i didn't tell this to you sooner...**_

_**This isn't goodbye... I'll see in a few months okay?**_

_**Love, Naruto**_

Naruto folded the letter and placed it on the desk.

"Sir, you things are ready." Jefferey said

"Jefferey, take care of her. Write to me if something happens." Naruto said

And when the colck striked midnight, two people went into the relam of genies...

* * *

**1sOng-1sHoT: I'm really sorry I didn't update earlier... I was too busy playing on the internet to give time for this...**

**SORRY! Just give me 5 reviews and the next chapter will be up before you can say AAH**

**Once again, Flames are very welcome... Who gets insulted by them anyway?**

**... If you really are an observer, you'll notice the letter Naruto wrote to Sakura was made up of the**

**lyrics on Glory of Love by Peter Cetera... but i inserted some cheesy, corny lines!**


	4. Baby

**1sOng-1sHot: Thanks for the reviews... **

**I made this chapter when I got 3 reviews, I updated the story when I got 5!**

**Sakura: You are soo mean! I love Naruto and you let me be separated from him!**

**1s1s: Ya know, at least I didn't pair you up with Sasuke!**

**Sakura: I know and thank god!...**

**...1sONg-1sHoT does not own Naruto...**

* * *

RECAP

Naruto ran to their bedroom and wrote:

_**Sakura,**_

_**Theres so many things I want to say  
That I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone**_

_**But.. I'm sorry... You see...**_

_**Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I dont wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone... and you know that, I need you but this is something I must do with out you... **_

I'll be that man who will fight for your honor  
Ill be the hero youre dreaming of  
You'll live forever in my heart...  
You keep me standing tall  
You help me through it all  
I'm always strong when youre beside me 

_**But in war, I can't let you die... I'm sorry i didn't tell this to you sooner...**_

_**This isn't goodbye... I'll see in a few months okay?**_

_**Love, Naruto**_

Naruto folded the letter and placed it on the desk.

"Sir, you things are ready." Jefferey said

" Jefferey, take care of her. Write to me if something happens." Naruto said

And when the colck striked midnight, two people went into the relam of genies...

* * *

WITH NARUTO AND JARAIYA... 

"Is that you my boy?" Naruto's father said welcoming him in a hug

"I thought I was banished from this hell... But no, I get to play hero here.." Naruto grumbled not returning his father's hug

"Stop your whining Naruto, We have got to practice." Jaraiya said

"Where? When? I need a rest." Naruto replied shooting a glare at his dad

"At the lake 5miles from here. I'll wake you up at dawn. Get some shut eye" Jaraiya said

"Naruto, look I know its hard being away from the one you love... But you need to keep your chin up, my boy." Naruto's father said

"Where can I sleep?"Naruto asked getting pisssed off by his father

"Your quarters is on the second floor, the last door to the right." Naruto's dad said

"..."

WITH SAKURA...

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sakura woke up with a migrane

"They are not here Ms. Sakura" Jefferey saud when he saw Sakura frantically searching for any sught of Naruto

"Where are they?!?"

"Jariya-sama came for Naruto last night. Together they went back..."

"He didn't say goodbye! That's not like Naruto!"

"I believe he left you some thing on your table." Jefferey replied

Sakura rushed back to her room and found a letter neatly folded on her table

"No..NO!" Sakura cried uncontrollably, reading the letter at least a hundred times before registering it in her mind.

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hinata... Can you come over quick..." Sakura sobbed

"Okay. Hold on" Hinata said worry evident in her voice

10 minutes later, Hinata arrived

"Sakura! What happened to you? Why are you crying?" Hinata said hugging Sakura

"Oh my God!" Hinata said seeing the letter Sakura was holding in her hands

"Sakura, I'm so sorry..." Hinata whispered

"Hinata.. Stay with me?" Sakura said looking at the letter, now wet with tears

"Of course... Let me just get my things okay? I'll be back in 30 minutes." Hinata replied

Hinata kept on comforting Sakura. It had been a 3 weeks since Naruto left and Sakura didn't just get any better...

Hinata tried everything... expert phsycologists, hypnotizers.. everything. But nothing seemed to work.

Sakura just kept thinking of Naruto, eating only when she was hungry and never sleep. The only person she would talk to was Hinata... the most, 5 words per day would come out of her mouth.

"Ugh..uugh..."Sakura kept on vomiting on the toilet

"Sakura, you okay? Maybe we should go to the doctor, ya know?" Hinata said

"Ugh... Fine."

AT THE DOCTOR'S CLINIC

"Mrs. Uzumaki is just fine... She'll need to have a monthly chekup too see how the baby is doing." Tsunade, the ob-gyne said

"I'm pregnant?!?" Sakura half shouted half whispered...

"Yes. You've been prgnant for two months now. It seems your symptonms were delayed. Be sure not to be so stressed."

"Yes doc..."Sakura said

"Oh My God! You're pregnant?" Hinata exclaimed when Sakura told her that she was pregnant.

"I... don't know how to tell Naruto this... It's just soo hard you know? With the war and everything..." Sakura sobbed

"Ssh... Hey how about this, you write a letter to Naruto and I'll send it for you okay?"

"How the hell could you send a letter to the genie land?"

"I got connections." Hinata said with a smirk on her face

"Two people I can't live without, Naruto and Hinata..." Sakura whispered

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to write it for you? Maybe it would be hard... And you would become stressed and the baby.." Hinata said 

"Hinata I can still write a letter! for Kami's sake Hinata go to bed." Sakura said to Hinata

"I'm not tired!" Hinata said with a yawn

"Shut up and sleep you idiot."Sakura said grinning at Hinata

"Fine..."

"What to write? What to write? How about... Hey this is your wife that you left?" Sakura said thinking to herself.

Thirty minutes later Sakura finally started writing on the paper...

_**Hey... Naruto...**_

_**I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through the door  
you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
you could have stayed  
but you wouldnt give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away? **_

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of breaking my heart?  
This is not how you wanted to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

It's been a long time 

_**How could you forget about me  
You got me feeling crazy  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying. **_

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting... Don't you know that I'm pregnant?  


**_LOVE... SAKURA_**

* * *

**1sOng-1sHoT: What do you think? I'm tired and I really just updated the chapter bacause I had nothing to do...**

**And for that julie ann girl, can you give me a background of the story? A song perhaps?**

**Naruto: It's unfair! I didn't have to go to the damned war!**

**Sakura: I'll miss you Naruto!**

**"""""Shut up you two!"""""""REVIEW!""""""""PLEASE"""""""REVIEW"""""""PLEASE""""""""?"""""""""""HEHE""""**


	5. Love Beyond Death

**1sOng-1sHoT: I just really want to finish the story... This chapter would me being frustrated to finish this story! hehe**

**Naruto: So will I get to se Sakura again?**

**1s1s:...**

**Sakura: Will I bear a son? A girl? **

**1s1s: read your story...I do not own Naruto okay?

* * *

**

**RECAP**

Sakura wrote a really long letter an this is the last part.

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting... Don't you know that I'm pregnant?

**_LOVE... SAKURA_**

**_END OF RECAP_**

"Naruto sama! You have a letter." A servant said

"Naruto, don't read the letter just yet, maybe it'll distract you. Today is the final day of the war you know, for many months we have been preparing this."

Jaraiya said to Naruto.

"Uncle, I want to see that letter now!" Naruto disagreed

"Do you mean this letter?" Jaraiya showed Naruto a letter with designs only Sakura could want to see

"Its from Sakura? Give me that!" Naruto tackled Jaraiya.

"Ahem. Lt. Naruto, General Jaraiya, the troop are waiting for the last march"

A soldier interrupted their moment

"Alright, Naruto just one minute and then get your butt out to the battlefield." Jaraiya said handing Naruto the letter

Naruto read the letter with tears...

"Naruto!" Jaraiya shouted from the window

"This war, is for Sakura!" Naruto thought to himself

"We have out numbered them but it is expected that some of us die so say your last prayers men!"Naruto shouted leading the army

"Orochimaru! Show yourself!" Naruto shouted

"Oh?ssss" Orochimaru stood on a giant snake's head

"Orochimaru, say your last words!"Naruto shouted signaling the men to fight Oroshimaru's underlings while he and Jaraiya went straight to attack the snake

The war lasted for hours, only the brave ones kept standing...

* * *

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled 

"Sakrua? Oh my God! Jefferey, call an ambulance!" Hinata screamed

Sakura's water broke and she was rushed to the hospital.

"Where is her husband miss?" the doctor asked Hinata

"Her husband isn't here. Just get the baby!" Hianta freaked out

After Sakura gave birth, they found out that the babies were twins. One girl one boy.

"Hinata, can I see the babies?" Sakura said sweat all over her face

"Yeah, here" Hinata carefull placed the babies near Sakura

"They look just like Naruto." Sakura whispered, threatening to shed a tear

"Hinata did Naruto know that I was pregnant?" Sakura asked Hinata

"Yeah but I don't know when did he receive the letter..."

* * *

That very night, with all the bloodshed in the relam of genies, 

There was clanging of kunais, spells against spells, shouts of death... With every man down, little by little hope was lost.

You could have sworn it was the end of the world...

Jaraiya saw an opening, the snake was careless, Jaraiya slashed the snake with one spell and the snake died...

Kabuto smirked at the sight of Jaraiya desperate to kill the sanke, he didn't know Kabuto was at his back.

Jaraiya got knocked out from the impact of Kabuto's punch.

Naruto, feeling he was going weaker by the second, got his chance to rasengan Orochimaru in the stomach.

Once Orochimaru got hit he could have felt all his bones getting smashed in the inside.

"Ouch." Was Orochimaru's last words

"Now that you have killed our leader, you are going to die!" Kabuto charged on Naruto and with his last hit,

It was two kunais stabbed against two hearts.

**The war was over.**

**Victory was theirs,**

But no one dared to celebrate.

No one dared even to smile.

But all had mourned for the death of their great leader, Uzumaki Naruto

And on the night of the war, so many bodies were burned...

There was one body on a ship filled with riches, the body was Naruto's...

"As we watch our great leader's body being burned, It is an order that no one shall dare to have any merry making on this day, forever.!

He was our greatest leader, He never fought the war because of us, no he fought the war because of his family... Rest now men." Jaraiya shouted

Jaraiya fought it hard not to cry but he couldn't stop it...

* * *

"Sakura, your uncle in law is here.He is in the library " Hinata said 

"Jaraiya? Oh my God! Naruto..." Sakura ran as fast as she could to the library

"Jaraiya? Where's Naruto?" Sakura saw Jaraiya with a stern look on his face, not daring to show any emotion

"We won the war. The war is now gone, Naruto passed away to win the war."

"No!"Sakura cried

That night, Sakura wrote a letter for Hinata stating that Hinata would take care of the children, because Sakura would go after Naruto.

* * *

**_The night._**

**_Sakrua gave birth to twins_**

**_Naruto had won the war,_**

**_Naruto had died in the war,_**

**_Sakura went to find Naruto,_**

_**Her,**_

**LOVE BEYOND DEATH**

* * *

**1sOng-1sHoT: Yeah I know... it's a crappy ending right? **

**Any anger towards this fic, please tell me... hehe **


End file.
